SGA Trilogie partie I: petite soirée entre amies
by Belmene
Summary: Jennifer, Teyla, Laura Cadman et Amelia Banks passent une petite soirée à jouer au poker... fous-rires et confidences... (post saison 5) (version corrigée)


**J'ai écrit cette trilogie voilà déjà un bon moment. Aussi, il y a peu, j'ai décidé de tout relire. Et là, je me suis rendue compte, avec le recul, de toutes les petites erreurs et incohérences que j'avais pu commettre à l'époque. Il m'a aussi pris l'envie de modifier certains dialogues, situations et intrigues... Donc c'est fait.**

OooooooooooO

**« Petite soirée entre amies »**

Disclaimer : Ni Stargate Atlantis, ni aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire.

Résumé : Soirée poker entre Teyla, Keller, Amélia Banks et Cadman.

OoooooooooO

**Quartiers de Laura Cadman- Cité d'Atlantis-20H**

« Salut vous deux ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure ! » s'exclama Laura Cadman avec dans une main, un bol géant débordant de chips et dans l'autre une bouteille de rhum.

Teyla et le docteur Keller se tenaient sur le seuil, visiblement ravies de l'accueil.

« Entrez et installez-vous ! Faites comme chez vous, je n'ai pas fini la préparation du punch. »

« J'ai proposé à Teyla de se joindre à nous, elle avait très envie de voir à quoi ressemblait ce genre de soirées entre filles… »

« Aucun problème Jennifer ! Teyla, vous êtes la bienvenue dans mes appartements ! »fit le lieutenant Cadman en les invitant à entrer.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la commode transformée en bar en sifflotant. Cette soirée poker s'annonçait très agréable.

Amelia Banks se tenait déjà assise à la petite table d'appoint installée au pied du lit et avait commencé à battre les cartes.

« Bonsoir ! lança-t-elle à ses futures adversaires. C'est super que vous soyez venue Teyla ! J'ai entendu dire que vous partiez dans deux jours avec le Général Hammond pour retourner dans la galaxie de Pégase. »

« Oui, Torren et Kanaan commencent à beaucoup me manquer, répondit l'athosienne. Le voyage sera long mais j'ai vraiment besoin de les voir. »

Jennifer Keller posa sa main sur l'épaule de Teyla tentant de lui prodiguer un peu de réconfort.

« Ils vont bien, Teyla, vous allez bientôt les revoir, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Je sais, sourit tristement l'athosienne. En attendant, qu'avez-vous prévu pour nous, ce soir, lieutenant Cadman ? »

Laura Cadman revint avec les victuailles : chocolats, chips et bien sûr, quatre verres remplis de punch.

« Où donc avez-vous trouvé cette bouteille de rhum, Laura ? »demanda Jennifer amusée.

Cadman soupira.

« Puisque nous sommes coincées ici en plein milieu de la baie de San Francisco, sans attaques de Wraiths, de Geniis, d'Assurans, de bestioles parasites ou de menace d'explosion planétaire, je suis allée me ravitailler sur la terre ferme. »

« Vous avez pu quitter la cité ? » demanda Teyla

« Oui, j'ai accompagné Mr Woolsey qui se rendait à un entretien avec l'état major en délégation spéciale à San Francisco. Ils sont en train de décider quoi faire pour Atlantis. Elle est occultée pour l'instant mais elle ne pourra pas le rester très longtemps sans énergie. L'objectif à court terme est de trouver un nouvel E2PZ et ils comptent sur SG1 pour ça. Imaginez la tête des habitants de la ville en voyant apparaître une cité légendaire flottante en plein milieu de la baie ! Le lieutenant colonel Sheppard et Ronon voudrait bien se joindre à l'équipe. » Cadman avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en jetant un regard complice à Amélia. Jennifer et Teyla s'en rendirent compte mais ne relevèrent pas.

« A propos de John et Ronon, où sont-ils ce soir ? »demanda Jennifer Keller.

« Ils allaient regarder un film en ville. Ronon était pressé de voir à quoi ressemble un vrai cinéma … » répondit Teyla.

« Et le docteur Mc Kay ? » questionna à son tour Amélia en s'adressant à Jennifer.

« Eh bien, il travaille sur un nouveau programme qui permettrait à la cité d'économiser l'énergie qui nous reste…enfin je résume… car quand Rodney me l'a expliqué tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris… » sourit Jennifer.

« Bon, enchaina Banks, le punch est servi, la nourriture aussi, prenez place mesdames, nous allons commencer ! »

Teyla s'assit à la droite d'Amelia. Jennifer et Cadman s'installèrent à leur tour.

« Vous savez jouer Teyla ? » questionna Laura Cadman en empilant ces jetons méthodiquement.

« Oui, répondit l'athosienne. John m'a appris il y a un certain temps déjà. Je suis, parait-il, très douée pour garder mon sang froid et ne rien laisser transparaître de mes émotions. C'est une qualité nécessaire dans ce genre de jeu d'après lui. »

« En effet » répondit Cadman tout en construisant méticuleusement une petite pyramide multicolore avec ses jetons.

« On joue au Texas hold'em. Je donne » fit Amelia. « La petite blind est à 10, la grande est à 20. »

Chaque joueuse misa. Laura Cadman se leva, alla ouvrir un placard à côté de son lit, et en tira un vieux stetson usé qu'elle cala sur sa tête. Ses trois acolytes la regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

« Quoi ! C'est mon porte bonheur ! répliqua-t-elle devant l'étonnement des trois femmes. Et d'ailleurs vous feriez mieux de goûter au punch! »

Chacune but une gorgée du cocktail doré préparé par Cadman. Teyla grimaça.

« C'est ….alcoolisé…» lança-t-elle, en lançant un regard étonné vers la militaire.

« Bien sûr ! C'est du punch Teyla ! » répliqua Cadman.

« J'évite de boire de l'alcool lieutenant. »

« Eh bien forcez-vous ! répliqua la la jeune femme ! Ce soir c'est la fête ! On est sans hommes, entre nous, on va s'amuser en jouant au poker, alors lâchez-vous un peu Teyla ! »

« Laura a raison, lança le docteur Keller » en sirotant avec délectation son verre de punch.

« OK, cinq cartes » poursuivit Amelia.

La technicienne entama la distribution et aligna le flop au centre de la table. Amelia, Jennifer et Teyla fixèrent les cartes avec des yeux incrédules, puis leurs regards se dirigèrent lentement vers Cadman.

« Bon, ok je vous dois une explication…rétorqua Laura Cadman. Ce n'est pas vraiment un jeu de carte classique…. C'est un jeu de cartes à thème. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver cet après-midi dans la base, je vous jure ! C'est le lieutenant « Morticia Addams » Cooper qui me l'a prêté. Elle est fan de tout ce qui est « gothique »… De toute façon, c'est « ça » ou rien. On s'y fait à la longue, il suffit de bien compter les têtes de monstres... »

Cadman récupéra toutes les cartes et les présenta à ses partenaires visiblement très amusées.

« Alors voilà, les figures sont remplacés par des personnages de film ou de livre, et les chiffres par des petits dessins du style… »

Elle sortit plusieurs cartes du paquet.

« …le monstre de Frankenstein pour le roi, une hache pleine de sang et de morceaux de cervelle pour les as, des têtes de mort pour les 9…. »

Teyla lança un regard dépité vers Jennifer qui pouffa de rire. Cadman continua sa démonstration sans broncher.

« …des vampirellas-méduses pour les reines… »

« Celles-là, vous ne trouvez pas qu'elles ressemblent aux reines Wraiths ? » demanda Amélia en pointant du doigt des personnages aux cheveux longs hirsutes.

Jennifer et Teyla semblaient approuver. Chaque invitée but encore une gorgée de punch. Tout le monde était détendu, souriant. La cité était sur Terre. Tout le monde était sauf.

Laura Cadman se sentait envahie par une chaleur apaisante – probablement due à la dose massive de rhum du punch habilement cachée par un savant dosage de jus de fruit– et elle était tout simplement heureuse à cet instant précis. Ses partenaires la virent sourire béatement et échangèrent un regard complice.

« Cette soirée démarre très bien ! » lança Cadman en reprenant le fil de ses explications.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

**Quartiers du lieutenant Cadman- Cité d'Atlantis- 21H**

Le lieutenant Cadman releva son stetson du bout du doigt. Son regard était braqué sur le visage impassible de Teyla. Face à face, les deux femmes s'étaient lancées dans un duel sans merci.

« Je relance de 50 » fit Cadman en poussant ses jetons vers le tas impressionnant déjà au centre de la table.

« Je vous suis… » répliqua Teyla en l'imitant.

Cadman soupira, but une gorgée de punch et entreprit des mouvements de rotation avec sa tête pour se libérer de la tension croissante au niveau de sa nuque.

« Tu bluffes Jodie… » lança-t-elle en direction de Teyla, toujours de glace.

Teyla fronça les sourcils.

« Avez-vous tellement bu que vous ne vous rappelez pas mon prénom lieutenant ? »

D'une tape de la main, Amelia rabattit le chapeau de Cadman sur ses yeux et se retourna vers Teyla.

« Cadman est fan de poker et de cinéma. Elle fait allusion à un film qui s'intitule « Maverick » avec Mel Gibson et Jodie Foster… » expliqua Amelia.

« Je n'ai pas vu ce film » répliqua l'athosienne « …et je ne bluffe jamais. »

Cadman réajusta son stetson, tripota ses cartes une dernière fois et se lança :

« OK, 50 pour voir ! »

Teyla paya et étala son jeu devant elle. Toutes les têtes se penchèrent pour admirer les quatre vampirella-meduses alignées sur le tapis vert. Cadman projeta rageusement son jeu en direction d'Amélia. Jennifer applaudit en lançant des bravos vers Teyla. Le lieutenant Cadman se leva brusquement et alla remplir à nouveau les verres de punch.

« Vous ne buvez pas assez Teyla, c'est pour ça que vous gagnez sans arrêt… » ajouta-t-elle en déposant un cocktail auprès de chacune de ses invitées.

« Finalement, je trouve ce breuvage délicieux! » lança Teyla avec malice tout en absorbant une bonne moitié de son verre.

Puis avec une excitation enfantine que ses amies ne lui connaissaient pas, elle ramena des deux mains la montagne de jeton dans son camp. Jennifer explosa de rire, imitée par Amelia et Laura Cadman. L'atmosphère dans la pièce commençait sérieusement à se réchauffer. L'alcool aidant, les quatre femmes étaient parfaitement détendue et la conversation joyeuse et agréable. Elles apprenaient à se connaître un peu mieux et profitaient pleinement de ces instants de pur loisir. Soudain, le biper de Jennifer Keller vibra. Elle récupéra l'appareil dans sa poche et visionna l'écran bleuté.

« C'est Rodney, fit-elle, il veut savoir où je suis… J'ai laissé mon oreillette dans ma chambre pour être plus tranquille. »

« Dites-lui que vous n'êtes pas dispo pour un câlin maintenant ! » lança Cadman.

Jennifer sourit et envoya une réponse au scientifique. Teyla rangea son pactole en petits tas serrés devant elle.

« Sans rire Jennifer… » lança la militaire «…comment vous faites pour le supporter ? »

« Laura ! » gronda Amelia.

« Quoi ? » rétorqua le lieutenant sur un air penaud. « C'est vrai ! Bon d'accord, il est pas mal physiquement, très intelligent, il a participé au sauvetage de la planète de multiples fois, mais…il est aussi arrogant, hypocondriaque, cynique, il a toujours réponse à tout et il est aussi résistant à l'effort que …. Zelenka. »

Banks leva les yeux au ciel. Teyla jeta un regard de reproche au lieutenant. Jennifer la gratifia d'un large sourire.

« En effet, c'est mon Rodney ! » s'exclama-t-elle sans aucune animosité dans la voix.

« Vous êtes accro hein ? » enchaîna Cadman sur un ton moqueur.

« Je suis accro et c'est à moi de distribuer ! »

Cadman se saisit d'un chocolat et détailla la sucrerie avec envie.

« Moi, je préfère le docteur Beckett » lança-telle en enfournant le chocolat dans sa bouche avec avidité. « Enfin… son clone… mais c'est toujours le docteur Beckett quand même non ? »

Le punch commençait à lui embrouiller les idées. Surtout qu'elle avait de l'avance sur ses comparses à force des multiples dégustations nécessaires à la rectification du dosage jus de fruit-alcool. Elle soupira de plaisir en fermant les yeux.

« Il est trop…génial. Il me fait fondre littéralement. Et il embrasse merveilleusement. »

« Quoi ! Il vous a embrassé ? » questionna Jennifer avec surprise.

Teyla inclina la tête vers le lieutenant avec la même stupéfaction dans le regard.

« Oui, enfin, non, je veux dire…. »

Laura Cadman fixa le docteur Keller avec une envie folle d'éclater de rire.

« Je l'ai embrassé quand j'étais dans le corps de Rodney. »

Jennifer lâcha la pile de jetons qu'elle tentait d'assembler et attendait visiblement une explication. Laura Cadman savourait son petit effet.

« Raconte-leur… » poursuivit Amélia.

« Vous n'étiez pas encore arrivée sur Atlantis, Doc. Au cours d'une mission, Rodney et moi avons été dématérialisés par un dart puis rematérialisés par les bons soins de Zelenka. Le problème c'est que nos deux consciences se sont retrouvées dans un unique corps : celui de Mc Kay. Cela a duré quelques jours puis tout s'est bien terminé. Et j'ai embrassé Carson juste avant de récupérer mon corps. J'aurais pu le faire après, mais ça aurait été moins drôle. Vous auriez vu la tête de Mc Kay …euh…. Je mise 20 ! »

« Il ne m'en a jamais parlé ! » rétorqua Jennifer sur un ton de déception. « Je vous suis Laura… »

« Tu m'étonnes ! » répliqua Amelia. « Je suis aussi… »

« John m'a aussi embrassé une fois » ajouta Teyla, de sa voix calme et posée.

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe.

« Eh bien… c'est la soirée des révélations ! » balbutia Cadman. « Des détails vite, Teyla ! »

« Je suis vos 20 et je relance de 10… » ajouta l'athosienne.

« TEYLA ! » supplia Amelia visiblement très excitée par cette nouvelle info croustillante.

Teyla soupira et se lança.

« Il n'était pas lui-même… Il avait été contaminé par le rétrovirus de Carson et il était en train de lentement se transformer en Wraith… Mais au moment où cela s'est passé, nous n'étions pas encore au courant de son état.

« Et alors ? Comment c'était ? » demanda Jennifer aussitôt gênée par l'aspect trop direct de sa question.

Teyla sourit et arrangea ses cartes. Les autres avaient posé leur jeu et étaient suspendues à ses lèvres.

« Très intense… » chuchota-t-elle.

Cadman abattit ses deux mains sur la table.

« Je le savais ! Sheppard a toujours eu un petit faible pour vous ! Bien qu'à un moment donné j'ai supposé qu'il craquait pour le docteur Weir… »

Décidément, l'effet du punch déliait les langues et les esprits.

« Laura ! » sermonna encore une fois Banks à l'encontre de son amie…

« Oh par pitié Amy ! Laisse-moi exprimer tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ! Il y a tellement de tension sexuelle dans cette cité ! Des hommes, des femmes vivant ensemble 24H sur 24 ! Et moi, j'ai envie de dire que le lieutenant colonel est torride ! Mais…peut-être pas aussi torride qu'un certain satédien sur lequel tu baves à longueur de journée très chère ! Je mise 100! »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Amélia qui devint rouge comme une tomate, le regard baissé sur son jeu.

« Ronon …. Vraiment Amélia ? » hasarda Jennifer avec un petit rire aigu.

Laura Cadman ne laissa pas à son amie le temps de répondre.

« Elle est raide dingue de lui ! »

« Lâche-moi Laura… » soupira Amelia, d'un air dépité. « Tu as trop bu. »

« En plus, maintenant que vous l'avez bienveillamment envoyé paître, Doc, la voie est libre ! »

Amelia restait silencieuse. Teyla but une gorgée de punch et Jennifer Keller lança un regard empli de compassion vers la technicienne. Sa voix se voulut rassurante :

« Je suis… définitivement amoureuse de Rodney. Je ne dis pas qu'à un certain moment je n'ai pas pensé… à un éventuel rapprochement avec Ronon… et, effectivement, il semblerait que Ronon ait eu, de son côté, certaines intentions à mon égard. Mais… »

Amelia écoutait avec attention.

« … je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée. J'ai appris à aimer Rodney, ses qualités et ses insurmontables défauts » ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Cadman. « Ronon est quelqu'un de très bien mais Rodney a… »

« Une paire de trucs ronds gluants avec des piquants !» lança Cadman.

Jennifer resta bouche bée. Amélia eu un instant de flottement tout comme Teyla. Le lieutenant Cadman était visiblement très enthousiaste. Elle s'agitait sur sa chaise et alla piocher une poignée de chips.

« Plus… trois gnomes unijambistes, ce qui nous fait un full aux gnomes par boules gluantes ! Vous avez mieux ? » fit le lieutenant en abattant son jeu.

Trois paires d'yeux vinrent se braquer sur le jeu déployé par Cadman. La tension de la conversation précédente retomba soudain comme un soufflet. Les quatre femmes se mirent à rire de bon cœur et le full improbable du lieutenant fut vivement applaudi.

OooooooooooooooO

**Quartiers du lieutenant Cadman-cité d'Atlantis 22H**

Les vestes étaient tombées. Les quatre femmes s'étaient mises à l'aise. Jennifer et Amelia avaient détaché leurs cheveux. Cadman continuait d'arborer son stetson et mâchouillait un petit cure-dents, ce qui lui donnait un faux-air de Calamity Jane.

« Je crois que je vais faire une pause avec le punch » décréta Teyla, qui tentait d'éteindre le feu de ses joues en y appliquant la paume de sa main.

« Boire…c'est mauvais pour la santé… et je le sais parce que je suis…docteur en médecine » articula exagérément Keller.

Laura Cadman et Amelia Banks se regardèrent en souriant. Apparemment Jennifer Keller était un peu « partie ». D'ailleurs elles non plus n'avaient pas trop les idées claires…

« Est-ce une coutume répandue sur Terre de parler de ces choses-là entre filles ? » questionna soudain Teyla.

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles sur un ton léger, signe que le succulent punch avait enfin réussit à fendre sa carapace de guerrière.

« Parler de quoi ? reprit Cadman, de sexe ? »

« C'est courant… » lança distraitement Amélia. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est chez les hommes, mais les filles aiment bien partager leurs avis et leurs sentiments… Je relance de 30. »

« C'est pourtant très personnel… »répliqua Teyla. « Je mets 30 aussi… »

« C'est surtout très instructif » ajouta le lieutenant. « On compare les positions, on met des notes… Par exemple, je suis sûre que Beckett doit être extrêmement tendre et attentionné pendant les câlins… ce gars est un rêve… »

Elle posa son visage dans le creux de ses mains et ferma les yeux un instant. L'état d'euphorie lascive dans lequel elle se trouvait amusa ses partenaires.

« Kanaan est très tendre aussi dans ces moments-là, très à l'écoute de mes désirs… » osa Teyla rougissant aussitôt de la hardiesse de ces propos.

« Je préfère un peu plus de fougue » tenta Amelia avec amusement.

« J'en connais un que cela ne devrait pas déranger… » rétorqua Cadman en fixant son amie. « Je suis sûre que Ronon doit être une affaire… Sheppard aussi d'ailleurs… par contre, pour ce qui est de Mc Kay… » acheva-t-elle en défiant Keller du regard.

Jennifer répliqua aussitôt, piquée au vif :

« Si vous voulez tout savoir… Rodney est fabuleux dans un lit ! » lança Keller avec véhémence en se redressant brusquement sur sa chaise. Puis, semblant avoir perdu le fil de la conversation, elle fixa soudain la petite montagne bleue près de sa main gauche.

_«Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir gagné autant ce soir ! A moins que sa vision ne lui joue à présent des tours_. »

Elle fixa en réalité ses dix pauvres jetons empilés devant elle pendant deux bonnes minutes sans bouger.

« Le docteur Beckett assure le service d'urgence à l'infirmerie ce soir, Jennifer ? » lui demanda Amélia, presque sûre de la réponse.

Jamais Jennifer n'aurait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool si elle avait dû être de garde pour la soirée.

« Oui…! »lança Keller en sortant de sa transe avant de pouffer de rire.

Elle éventa un instant ses pommettes roses avec ses deux mains et soupira d'extase.

« Ah ! Mais je vous jure… » enchaîna-telle « …Rodney est trop top ! On ne dirait pas comme ça…mais quelquefois… »

Elle fit signe à ses amies de se rapprocher et se mit à chuchoter en gloussant.

« …dans le feu de l'action… il me murmure à l'oreille deux ou trois théories de physique quantique…et ça me fait décoller… ».

Cadman s'affala sur la table. Teyla semblait analyser les dernières paroles de la doctoresse afin d'y trouver un sens caché ou une quelconque révélation sur les mystères de l'univers… et Amelia ne put faire autrement que de la dévisager avec des yeux ronds. Alors, Jennifer lança soudain un regard paniqué à l'assistance :

« Si l'une de vous rapporte ça à qui que ce soit, Je nierai tout ce qui aura été dit dans cette pièce » fit-elle en pointant chacune de ses comparses du doigt.

Elle engloutit alors d'un coup trois chocolats et sourit la bouche pleine. Amélia et Teyla réprimèrent leur envie de rire tandis que Cadman tentait à présent d'identifier la bestiole visqueuse qui ornait sa carte la plus à droite. Cela représentait un 6 ou un 5 ? Bref, leur alcoolémie crevait le plafond.

Aucune chips ni aucun chocolat n'avait survécu. Le punch non plus d'ailleurs. La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure déjà sur une Cité d'Atlantis qui tournait au ralenti. Les couloirs étaient presque déserts et seuls les rirent et éclats de voix des quatre femmes résonnaient dans la section 5 du niveau 3.

OooooooooooooooooO

« Deux paires ! Euh…cadavre en décomposition et…oreille arrachée…je crois… » hasarda Teyla, pas très sûre de son coup. « Vous avez mieux Amélia ? »

La technicienne avait les yeux perdus dans le vide mais brillants comme des étoiles. A cet instant, Banks était à des années-lumière sur la planète Ronon. Cadman posa sa main sur le bras de son amie avant d'ajouter :

« Je suis sûre qu'il est doux comme un agneau sous ses airs de brute épaisse… et il a des fesses ! »

Amelia sursauta et son esprit revint à la partie en cours.

« Oh… euh… désolée… j'étais… » balbutia Banks

« En train de fantasmer sur Mister Sateda ? » lança Keller décidément pleine de surprise ce soir.

Teyla abattit son jeu.

« Ronon est un homme très séduisant » répondit l'athosienne en jetant un œil sur le jeu d'Amélia qui n'avait pas mieux. « Et il n'est pas aussi bourru qu'il y parait. Il cache une sensibilité très touchante parfois. Je le pense très prévenant et passionné en amour. »

« Ouais… Le Doc a raison…il faut quand même aimer le genre gros baraqué plein de cheveux ! » rétorqua Laura Cadman. « Moi j'aurais peur qu'en pleine action, il ne m'étouffe sans le vouloir ! Ou qu'il me casse une jambe ! Ça plus le côté caractériel ! Imagine… il te prend l'envie de lui mordiller amoureusement l'oreille par surprise et tu te retrouves plaquée au mur avec son flingue à énergie collé entre les deux yeux ! »

« J'adore être plaquée au mur » susurra Amelia d'un air coquin.

Keller leva la main en signe d'approbation, Teyla, lança un « hum…. » intéressé et Cadman secoua la tête, dépitée.

« Non…non, vous n'y êtes pas les filles ! » répliqua-t-elle. « Carson Beckett ! Voilà…un homme parfait ! »

« Puisqu'il est si parfait, pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas ta chance Laura ? » lança Amelia en toisant son amie.

« Et toi avec « planète-dreadlocks » ? » rétorqua Cadman.

Puis les trois femmes virent Jennifer Keller lentement se lever tout en s'appuyant fermement sur la table. Son regard voilé parcourut l'assemblée et s'arrêta sur Cadman.

« Je dois m'allonger maintenant… »souffla-t-elle.

« Eh ! Vous n'allez pas vomir Doc ! » se moqua le lieutenant tout en retirant son stetson.

Teyla et Amelia aidèrent la jeune femme à rejoindre le lit du lieutenant et l'installèrent confortablement.

« ça va Jennifer ? » tenta Amelia en dégrafant légèrement le bustier du docteur

« Jennifer ? » essaya à nouveau Teyla.

Un petit ronflement vint rompre l'attente silencieuse des deux femmes.

« Elle est définitivement HS… » murmura Amelia

« Mes gnomes unijambistes dansent aussi la samba en ce moment » lança soudain Cadman en fixant ses cartes… « Je crois que je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage… »

Elle jeta un regard désespéré vers Amélia qui lui répondit par un sourire.

« Tu as l'air clean Amelia… Je croyais que c'était moi qui tenais mieux l'alcool…. »

« Soirées étudiantes de mon petit ami de l'époque… »

« Et vous Teyla ? On dirait que ça va aussi ? »

« En effet, je n'ai pas autant bu que vous, lieutenant. Les effets de l'alcool se sont un peu dissipés. »

Cadman se leva en titubant.

« Je vais boire un verre d'eau.. »

Amelia revint vers la table, regroupa les cartes et commença à les ranger. Apparemment, la partie était finie.

Elle s'apprêtait à ramasser les verres vides quand Laura lança un cri de douleur aussitôt suivi par une flopée de jurons.

« C'est pas vrai ! » hurla la militaire en faisant pression sur son index gauche avec sa main droite.

Du sang commença à goûter sur le sol. Instantanément, Teyla alla rejoindre le lieutenant.

« ça va Laura ? » demanda Amelia.

Teyla tentait désespérément d'examiner le doigt ensanglanté de Cadman qui sautillait sur place en pestant comme le verre brisé posé sur la commode.

« Laissez-moi voir ça lieutenant ! » finit par aboyer l'athosienne.

La plaie était profonde et nécessitait sûrement quelques points de suture.

« On doit vous conduire à l'infirmerie Laura, décréta Teyla. Jennifer est… »

Un petit ronflement régulier s'élevait depuis le lit. Keller était allongée en travers, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller de Cadman.

« …en train de squatter ma chambre. » acheva Cadman qui avait repris un peu ses esprits à la vue de la tâche de sang grandissante maculant la serviette qu'Amelia lui avait apportée.

« Réjouis-toi, Laura, lança la technicienne, tu pourras voir ton très cher Carson… »

Cadman leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas certaine que d'arriver à l'infirmerie passablement éméchée avec un doigt en moins soit tout à son avantage….

OoooooooooooooooooO

**Infirmerie- cité d'Atlantis- 23H**

« Voilà, c'était le dernier ! » lança le docteur Beckett en achevant le quatrième point de suture du doigt de Laura Cadman.

Avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie, le lieutenant avait tenu à se recoiffer, se brosser les dents et se repoudrer le nez. Elle aurait bien pris une douche complète mais l'état d'exaspération d'Amelia avait coupé cours à ses plans de remise en état « express » .

« Parfait, docteur Beckett, vous êtes incroyablement doué, lança Cadman en dévorant le médecin des yeux. Je n'ai rien senti… »

Amelia et Teyla se regardèrent avec amusement. C'est un Carson Beckett rougissant qui balbutia alors :

« Oui…euh…merci….ce ne sont juste de quelques points de suture…et…euh…j'ai bien anesthésié la zone…euh…alors… »

« Votre anesthésie était parfaite. » s'empressa d'ajouter Cadman dans un souffle extatique.

Ce fut Amelia qui vint au secours du pauvre docteur.

« Bon, puisque tu n'es plus en danger de mort, je crois que nous allons te raccompagner à tes quartiers… »

« Non ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas retourner dans ma chambre tout de suite… lança Cadman en s'installant plus confortablement sur le lit médicalisé. Je vais rester un peu ici pour tenir compagnie au docteur Beckett… Allez-y ! Et puis le docteur pourra me raccompagner plus tard, n'est-ce pas docteur ? »

Carson Beckett passa du rouge au cramoisi. Il lança alors un regard implorant vers Amelia et Teyla qui quittaient déjà l'infirmerie.

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

Les pas des deux femmes résonnaient dans le couloir silencieux.

« Je crois que je vais aller prendre un peu l'air sur le balcon du niveau 5 » décréta Amelia. « J'ai beau être « résistante » j'ai quand même besoin d'oxygéner un maximum ce qui me reste de neurones après cette soirée. »

« Cela vous dérange si je viens avec vous ? » questionna Teyla.

Amelia lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Pas du tout, c'est même avec plaisir Teyla. Je vais, par contre, passer par ma chambre pour récupérer une veste. Il doit faire un peu frais à cette heure-ci et puis j'aimerais bien boire un peu de thé… ça vous dit ? »

« Excellente idée. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers le téléporteur au bout du couloir.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Le thé chaud au jasmin lui procura une sensation de bien-être intense. Teyla savourait le calme de cette belle nuit, agrémenté par le doux clapotis des vagues en contrebas. Les lumières du Golden Gate scintillaient au loin et le ciel était totalement dégagé. Elle leva les yeux vers l'unique lune qui trônait parmi des étoiles qu'elle découvrait. Malgré la faible lueur diffusée par les appliques encadrant le balcon, Amelia remarqua l'air triste arboré par l'athosienne.

« Vous allez bientôt les retrouver Teyla. »

« Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne regarde pas le même ciel que mon fils en ce moment… Parfois, je me demande si j'ai pris la bonne décision en réintégrant l'équipe … »

Amélia laissa passer un moment avant de répondre.

« Vous avez fait ce qui vous semblait juste. Pour votre fils…Pour Kanaan…. Votre fils pourra être fier de ce que vous avez accompli. Il pourra être fier d'avoir pour mère une femme qui désire lutter contre les atrocités que des créatures comme les Wraiths font subir à des peuples innocents. »

Teyla tourna la tête vers la technicienne et la gratifia d'un sourire.

« Merci Amelia. »

Au loin, on entendait le bruit atténué de la ville.

_Une ville… sur Terre…_

« Je suis ravie de pouvoir parler de cela avec vous Amelia. Auparavant, je serais allée trouver un peu de réconfort auprès d'Elizabeth Weir… »

Teyla soupira.

« Elle me manque… »

« J'avais beaucoup de respect pour elle moi aussi. Le lieutenant colonel Sheppard doit aussi être très affecté par sa disparition. »

Teyla sourit tristement en détaillant les abords de la côte qui s'étirait devant elle.

« Il l'est, effectivement. Mais il ne veut rien laisser transparaître. Exprimer ses sentiments n'est pas dans sa nature… Tout comme dans celle de Ronon… » ajouta-t-elle.

Amélia sourit :

« Nous nous saluons dans les couloirs, répondit la technicienne. Nous avons même mangé côte à côte l'autre jour, avec bien sûr, Cadman, le docteur Mc Kay, Chuck et le lieutenant colonel Sheppard ! »

Teyla but une autre gorgée de thé. Elle avait lancé intentionnellement lancé la conversation sur Ronon car elle sentait qu'Amélia avait à son tour besoin de vider son sac.

« Depuis cette récente mésaventure avec Mickael, je dois avouer que je pense à lui un peu plus… fréquemment… »

« C'est donc tout nouveau cette attirance… »

Amélia se mit à rire.

« Enfin Teyla ! C'est Ronon Dex ! Quelle femme dans la cité n'a pas au moins une fois été charmée par son côté viril et ténébreux. Son style guerrier mystérieux et sexy… »

Teyla acquiesça de la tête.

« Vous voyez…même vous ! » ajouta Amélia.

« Nous ne sommes qu'amis… mais vous avez raison. Ronon est un peu rustre, brutal, froid d'apparence mais il peut se montrer très attentif et doux avec les gens qu'il apprécie. D'ailleurs, il n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa vie en danger une seconde pour sauver chacun d'entre nous. La mort de sa femme Melena l'a profondément marqué tout comme la mort de ses hommes. »

Amélia pivota soudain vers l'Athosienne.

« Il a été marié ? » demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

« Oui. Elle s'occupait des civils blessés dans un hôpital quand une explosion l'a emportée devant les yeux de Ronon. »

Le regard d'Amélia se perdit dans le vague. Une évidence la frappa de plein fouet.

« Le docteur Keller… » murmura-t-elle.

Teyla ne releva pas.

« Ronon est quelqu'un de bien, Amelia, ajouta l'Athosienne en respirant le doux parfum de son thé. C'est aussi un être humain. La solitude doit lui peser, quoi qu'il en dise. Que Jennifer lui ait préféré Rodney n'a pas arrangé les choses. Il faut lui laisser du temps. Il ne veut pas être blessé à nouveau. »

« Je sais ce qu'il peut ressentir. » souffla Amelia.

Deux ans d'un mariage chaotique qui s'était soldé par une séparation douloureuse. Deux années qui se rappelaient à la mémoire de la technicienne. Cet échec-là et le reste…

« Vous n'avez pas de famille à aller voir sur le continent Amélia ? »

Voilà, on y était. Tôt ou tard, il aurait fallu aborder le sujet.

« Mes parents et mon frère ainé sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais douze ans. Mon père était pilote dans l'Air Force. Ma mère était professeur d'anglais dans un lycée. Mon frère voulait entrer chez les Marines. L'armée est une tradition familiale… Force, courage, honneur… »

Amélia avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec un léger tiraillement dans la voix.

« A la mort de mes parents, ma tante m'a élevée et elle est morte à son tour il y a trois ans. »

Teyla demeura interdite.

« Je…suis désolée Amélia. »

« Je suis en paix avec ça depuis longtemps Teyla » s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter afin d'éviter de mettre l'athosienne mal à l'aise. « Ma famille est ici à présent. Cadman est intenable mais c'est une fille extra. C'est un bon soldat et une amie loyale. Je me sens bien ici. »

Teyla lui fit face et sous le regard surpris mais reconnaissant d'Amélia, elle prit la main de la jeune femme et la serra.

« Je serais très honorée de vous compter parmi mes amis sincères Amélia. »

La technicienne sentait la douce chaleur de la main de Teyla.

« Moi aussi Teyla. »

L'athosienne respira encore une fois à pleins poumons l'air marin vivifiant et proposa à Amélia :

« Est-ce qu'une petite séance de méditation en ma compagnie vous intéresse avant d'aller dormir ? »

Amélia but la dernière gorgée de son thé et accepta l'offre de Teyla.

OoooooooooooooO

**Couloir du niveau 6 - cité d'Atlantis- 00H**

« Vous voyez, tout est dans l'intimidation… »fit Sheppard.

« Mouais… » grommela Ronon. « Je trouve son miaulement pas très intimidant, moi. »

Le lieutenant colonel prit un air consterné.

« Ronon ! Il est trop classe ! Bruce Lee est un maître ! »

Le satédien fit la moue.

« Il est rapide… » ajouta Ronon sans conviction.

« Vous plaisantez ! » s'insurgea John. « Vous avez vu comment il a nettoyé le dojo en deux minutes au milieu du film? »

Sheppard esquissa pour lui-même quelques mouvements de bras pour illustrer sa théorie.

« Clash, pow, fizzz ! » gesticula-t-il en frottant son pouce plusieurs fois contre son nez, « marque de fabrique » de son idole. Il trouvait son imitation assez bonne sous le regard dépitéé de Ronon.

Les deux hommes se rapprochaient de la salle d'entrainement quand des bruits étouffés d'impact leur parvinrent soudain. Des bruits de combat…

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la salle et Sheppard consulta sa montre.

« Qui peut s'entrainer une heure pareille ?

Pour seule réponse, Ronon haussa les épaules.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et tombèrent sur un spectacle inédit. Teyla Emmagan, en position de défense, munie exclusivement de ses poings était opposée à … Amélia Banks. Les deux femmes arboraient toutes deux des tenues adéquates pour un combat au corps à corps. Un bustier confortable et une jupe fendue pour Teyla. Une brassière noire et un pantalon fluide en lin pour Amelia. Ce ne fut que face aux deux femmes que Sheppard prit conscience de leur étrange ressemblance physique. Elles avaient attaché leurs cheveux en queue de cheval, dégageant ainsi leurs visages. On aurait dit des sœurs. Teyla s'adressa aux deux arrivants sans quitter Amelia des yeux:

« Bonsoir John…Ronon… »

« Agréable soirée ? » demanda Amélia tout aussi concentrée.

Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, signe que le combat était engagé depuis déjà un bon moment. Avant que Sheppard ait eu le temps de répondre, Amélia fonça droit sur son adversaire en ajustant plusieurs coups de poings évités avec habileté par Teyla. Elle enchaîna sur un coup de pied retourné également paré avec plus de difficulté. L'Athosienne reprit sa position en souriant.

« Pas mal… »

Le cœur d'Amelia battait la chamade. Ronon était là. Il la regardait. Le Satédien s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce pour admirer le spectacle. Elle devait rester concentrée sur Teyla et sur chacun de ses mouvements. Elle savait son adversaire redoutable.

Sheppard avait rejoint Ronon et savourait également ce moment de pur bonheur : deux femmes magnifiques, au corps de déesses, à la peau luisante et hâlée, à la bouche pulpeuse… en train de se battre avec fougue devant lui… Plusieurs images lui vinrent alors à l'esprit : boue… Bikini…Menottes…

La voix posée de Teyla le fit sortir de ses torrides méditations.

« Je ne savais pas que vous vous battiez aussi bien Amélia » fit l'athosienne.

« Je m'entraine dans une salle au niveau 2 avec Cadman de temps en temps. Parfois c'est avec le major Lorne. »

Teyla tenta d'atteindre la technicienne à l'épaule et au ventre mais ses attaques furent contrées. Le pied de Teyla s'envola alors en direction du visage de Banks. Cette dernière bloqua la jambe de son adversaire qui en profita pour propulser sa main contre le thorax de la technicienne.

Amelia s'écroula sur le sol. Teyla recula de quelques pas et attendit.

« Ouille…ça fait mal çà… » marmonna Sheppard pour lui-même.

Ronon sourit. Il attendait de voir la réaction de Banks.

« Ça va Amélia ? » demanda Teyla.

La technicienne peina à retrouver son souffle mais se remit debout lentement. Elle lança vers Teyla un regard admiratif et amusé.

« Apparemment les effets du punch ont disparu… » souffla-t-elle.

Sheppard prit un air interloqué.

« Vous avez bu ce soir Teyla ? » cracha presque le lieutenant colonel

« Nous avons fait une soirée poker entre filles. Aucune de nous n'était en service, soyez rassuré John. Amelia et moi avons décidé de venir méditer ici avant d'aller dormir mais… nous avons changé nos plans… »

Teyla avait commencé à se déplacer en cercle autour d'Amélia qui pivotait de façon à se retrouver toujours en face de l'Athosienne.

Ronon n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son entrée dans la salle. Il observait attentivement les deux femmes. En fait, il observait attentivement Amélia. Il avait déjà été surpris par le fait qu'elle résiste courageusement à cet hybride alors que Michael avait pris d'assaut la cité.

Surpris n'était pas le mot exact. Intrigué plutôt. Depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle. Les évènements s'étaient alors vite précipités. Le départ du colonel Carter et l'arrivée de Mr Woolsey… Le retour d'Elizabeth puis son ultime sacrifice… Sa tentative infructueuse avec Jennifer Keller… A ce sujet, il avait d'ailleurs juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Être rejeté au profit de Mc Kay ! Rodney Mc Kay !

Puis Amelia était venue le voir à l'infirmerie alors qu'il était en train de se remettre de cette attaque de Wraith sur le super vaisseau ruche. Il lui avait semblé la voir pour la première fois. Elle était simple, pleine de charme, forte et dévouée à son travail. Elle l'avait même fait sourire, chose au combien rarissime ces derniers temps. Il s'attarda sur le corps svelte et musclé d'Amélia, sur ses mouvements souples et précis…sur sa nuque, sa taille…

« Fermez la bouche mon vieux…vous bavez. » lança Sheppard en trépignant devant le combat toujours en cours.

Ronon revint brusquement sur terre. Amélia bloqua Teyla avec une clé de bras qui força l'athosienne à utiliser tous ses talents de combattante pour se dégager. Sheppard jubilait…Il se frotta les mains et murmura vers Ronon :

« Je parie une tournée de bière sur Teyla… »

Avec une incroyable rapidité d'exécution, Amélia porta soudain un coup de pied puissant sur l'abdomen de Teyla qui parvint à peine à placer ses bras en guise de protection. L'athosienne fut projetée au sol sans ménagement.

Amélia s'écarta pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

« Banks assure, pas vrai Ronon ? » fit Le lieutenant colonel en envoyant un coup de coude au satédien.

« En effet… » répliqua Ronon sur un ton caverneux.

Les deux femmes étaient à bout de souffle mais aucune ne voulait céder. Pourtant, d'un regard complice, elles décidèrent mutuellement de stopper le combat et se saluèrent avec déférence.

« Eh bien mesdames…belle démonstration ! » lança Sheppard en se dirigeant vers elles.

Ronon en fit autant et apporta à Amélia une bouteille d'eau posée près de la porte.

« Merci… » fit-elle en buvant à grande gorgée.

« Pas de quoi » marmonna le satédien.

« La prochaine fois, je vous propose d'essayer les bâtons » fit Teyla en récupérant sa veste. « Mais pour l'instant, je crois que je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et rejoindre mon petit lit douillet ! Au fait John, j'aimerai d'abord vous entretenir de mon futur voyage à bord du Général Hammond… Ronon, vous pourrez reconduire Amélia ? »

« Mmmmm » avait marmonné le géant, un peu pris au dépourvu.

Elle avait tiré Sheppard par le bras pour rejoindre la sortie tout en lançant un regard complice à Amélia.

La technicienne récupéra ses affaires et s'engagea à son tour dans le couloir. Ronon la suivit.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'accompagner, ça ira. »

« Pas de problème… »

OooooooooooooooooO

Leurs pas résonnaient à l'unisson dans le couloir tamisé. Amélia détacha ses cheveux et y passa la main pour les remettre en place. Ronon sentit une étrange chaleur envahir son ventre et remonter jusque dans sa poitrine.

Cette sensation… Il ne l'avait ressenti qu'une fois dans son existence… quand il avait vu Melena pour la première fois…

Le satédien ralentit doucement et s'arrêta, laissant Amélia continuer quelques mètres sans lui. Elle stoppa alors elle aussi, se retourna et lui sourit.

« ça va Ronon ? ».

L'ex-runner respira profondément, lui rendit son sourire et la rattrapa en deux enjambée.

« Très bien » lança-t-il, en jouant avec ses colliers.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre d'Amélia.

« Eh bien…bonne nuit Ronon… »

« Bonne nuit…et…euh… si vous voulez vous entraîner avec moi de temps en temps…y'a aucun souci… »

La technicienne hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et ouvrit sa porte. Elle allait rentrer sans plus attendre quand soudain, mue par une audace qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle pivota pour faire à nouveau face au satédien :

« Voudriez-vous déjeuner avec moi demain ? » sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

Ronon, surpris, demeura silencieux quelques secondes:

« OK » répondit-il alors du tac-au-tac avec un sourire à tomber par terre.

Amélia se fit violence pour ne pas afficher une trop grande satisfaction. Elle avait une irrésistible envie de se jeter sur cet homme incroyablement sexy debout en face d'elle.

« Bien… » fit-elle en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure. « A demain alors… »

Elle s'engouffra précipitamment dans sa chambre. La porte se referma. De l'autre côté, la technicienne, immobile, tenta de remettre ses idées en place :

« C'était pas si compliqué... » murmura-t-elle en souriant de toutes ces dents.

Ronon s'éloigna dans le couloir et à mesure qu'il marchait, il se rendit compte que seuls deux mots accaparaient désormais son esprit: Amélia Banks.

**-FIN-**


End file.
